vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Wattles
Henry was a vampire from the tomb. John Gilbert had found him and supplied him with a place to live and blood packets. In return he wanted Henry to watch over the other tomb vampires, so that way he could know if they were planning something. Early History Henry was one of the vampires imprisoned in the Vampire's Tomb in 1864. He had escaped in 2010 after and Grams opened it. Season One and thought Isobel lived in a house in Grove Hill, Virginia, but they found him instead. John was his only friend and he helped him adapt into this new world. He was fascinated by cars, computers, and match.com. He was helping John by him watching on the other vampire's from the tomb. He said that the other vampire's wanted revenge on this town, but he was cool with that. Then John called him, took his phone and then killed him. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires to death, but while burning their bodies begin to turn into flames. Fire or Sunlight is not harmful to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stakes through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. (Vampires who have been bitten have to drink the blood of a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid to be cured.) Appearances ;Season 1 * Blood Brothers ;Season 2 * Memory Lane (flashbacks) Gallery Henry1864.jpg|Henry in 1864 Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Category:1864 Residents Category:Tomb Vampires Category:Undead Category:Staked Category:Deceased